Tokka Moments: Ignored Feelings
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Sequel of 'Tokka Moments: Tales of Ba Sing Se' Tokka, one shot, perhaps the last part of the Tokka Moments series, Sokka goes moon gazing and this time Toph comes along, ruining Sokka’s intentions of revealing his deepest feelings about the blind girl.


Tokka Moments: Sokka's Master

(Yawns) I'm falling asleep but I just can't seem to stop writing, this is probably the last part of Tokka Moments, it depends of what the new Avatar episodes bring out, I hope you enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed writing them. Before you read, I'm warning you, OOC ahead, I just couldn't help it, oh well, that's why it's called fanfiction.

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

**Tokka Moments: Ignored Feelings.**

* * *

He always felt useless when comparing himself with his companions. He claimed to be "The guy in the group who's regular." But not anymore, after training with Master Piandao he regained the old confidence he had on himself and discovered a new passion in the arts of sword wielding.

Every night when everyone else was sleeping, he would leave and train his sword mastering on his own, always been watched by the moon he admired so much, always remembering the one he lost forever, the one he used to love the most, the one he failed to protect

Tonight, there is a full moon illuminating the night sky, normally when the moon is full, he would go away from the group and talk to her, even though he knew she would never answer him back.

And normally, whenever there was a full moon, Aang and Katara would look for an excuse to sleep early and leave Sokka on his own. But tonight was different. Toph hated the fact of sleeping early, not really understanding why Sokka was left alone in the days of the full moon, she was getting sick of it, and not just that, she was curious.

So that night she managed to convince Sokka to take her with him, he refused at first, but Toph's insistence and a warming of burying him 10 feet underground was more than enough to convince him. At first, he tried wasting enough time for Toph to fall into a deep sleep, but soon he realized he was the one falling asleep and waved his head in signal of defeat, allowing Toph to follow him toward the place the moon looked more beautiful.

"I can't believe you spend the whole night awake and moon gazing, what's so interesting about the moon anyway." Sokka stayed in silence for a while, not really wanting to answer her questions, he was ashamed, the moon was watching him and this time Toph was there, he just found the situation to be uncomfortable. "Are you going to answer my question or will you just ignore me the whole night?"

"Sorry Toph, but there are some things I just don't like to share." He walked a few meters away from Toph and kneeled, almost like doing a reverence toward the moon. Toph in the other hand took a sit at a near by rock annoyed. At first she though Sokka's nights off involved some kind of hunting or fighting or anything Sokkish, but now she just wished she had stayed behind to bend her meteorite made bracelet.

Once she remembered the bracelet she remembered why she was that insistent in going along with Sokka, she had been feeling odd around him, and somehow just wanted to know him better, spend some time with him, just Sokka and herself, and maybe then she would find out what was going on with her.

But for a long time Sokka just stayed in the same position doing absolutely noting. She was finally falling asleep, her boredom defeating her which was exactly what Sokka wanted, she was strong but her body was young and more sleep was needed, she soon fell in defeat and began snoring softly, just then Sokka faced the moon.

"I miss you so much Yue." A tear rolled down his cheek but he cleaned it away as fast as he felt it. "If only I was strong enough… if only I had met Master Piandao before." His moon talking was interrupted, she could hear Toph moaning something in her sleep, she was shaking, it was a cold night and her un-sleeved arms were freezing. "Right now I have someone else I wish to protect."

Sokka walked toward Toph's shivering body and took his top clothes off, reveling his not well body build but still manly enough naked chest, he carefully placed his clothes around Toph's arms and smiled to her, leaving to continue with his moon talking. "When you left I could no longer call myself a warrior, always fearing to lose anyone I loved, I realized how much I needed to learn."

Sokka pulled his sword out and pointed at the moon with it, then carefully running his fingers through the dark blade. "Master Piandao told me my sword should be an extension of myself, that's why I gave Toph that space rock, so I would be there, protecting her, trying to prevent what happened to you, I don't want to lose her, I don't want to lose anyone ever again, and I swear for the edge of my sword that I won't."

He finally began his usual sword training; a look full of determination was drawn on his face. Toph moved annoyed by the weird vibrations she was feeling, she slowly got up and liked her lips, her mouth was dry and she was sweating, just then she noticed something was covering her. "Sokka's clothes?" she turned around and searched for the same spot the vibrations were coming from, once he found Sokka's location she 'stared' at him in surprise, it was the first time someone actually watched, or in her case felt his training.

At first Sokka's moves were clumsy and out of any control, but after a couple of minutes Toph was able to feel the vibrations her naked feet were feeling intensifying and changing. Sokka's pathetic air slashing slowly turned out to be a great display of ability and skill.

Despite not been able to see him for real his moves were so perfect she could almost feel she was watching him for real, each step he made was easily caught by her, and every swung of his sword could be easily heard by Toph's superior ears to the point she could feel exactly every move, and draw him on her mind.

She suddenly felt weak, something was wrong with her, something had been wrong with her ever since she left the Serpent's Pass. Her heart was running faster for some reason, her chest was burning her and her stomach was complaining a lot. "Why do I feel this way?"

The sound of the sword cutting the air carefully and the feeling of Sokka's performance tickling her body was driving her nuts, she wanted to see him, not just feel his vibrations, she knew he was thin and tall, she knew his voice perfectly as well, and she knew he was stupid but good hearted, but she couldn't see his face.

Toph stood up from her resting spot and slowly began walking toward him. Sokka was unable to notice his best friend since he was concentrating in his sword training more than anything. It was dangerous to get this close to him when he was training, but Toph managed to reach him, her right hand placed in front of the rest of her body, searching for Sokka's face, and it found it startling Sokka who almost slashed Toph with his sword.

"What do you think you are doing? I could have killed you!" Toph 'woke up' of her current state, the last she knew was her hand was currently resting on Sokka's cheek, she backed off and gave Sokka her back trying to hide her now blushing face. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I thought I was." That was everything she could say, she had no idea of why she did it or what had driven her to do it, she just knew her chest was burning her now more than ever, and that she could no longer ignore it. "I guess… I just wanted to see you…"

"What do you mean? You are blind." She faced Sokka, he could only stare at her milky green eyes and had the feeling of them looking back at him, but he knew that was impossible. A gentle hand was placed on his face once again, and this time he was the one blushing.

"…I'm not that blind…" Toph's voice was hard and almost demanding, but at the same time Sokka thought he heard some weakness on it. Toph just moved her hand around Sokka's face at the time she faced another direction trying to hide her blushing face.

Sokka's heart began running faster; Toph could feel it as well as a soft smile beginning to draw itself in her lips, a smile that faded not long after that. "Toph?"

"…I'm… almost finished…" She placed her free hand in his face and run both of her hands around his face for the second time, her feet were almost reaching their limits, she was tiny compared to him, and it was needed for her to force herself up in order to have a clear 'look' at Sokka's face. "It's done."

Sokka gave her a curious look, she just run her hands through his face not giving him any explanation and was currently smiling to herself. "What just happened?"

"I'm glad you asked." She hit Sokka hard in the arm and made him slam hard in the ground "I'm starting to wonder who the real blind is."

"Why did you do that for?" She stayed in silence ignoring Sokka and began picking her toes. "Whatever, just go to sleep already, you are interrupting my training."

"When did you become this boring?" Sokka gave her an annoyed look she obviously was unable to see and then resumed his training. "Fine, I will leave you and your lovely moon alone Snoozles… oh and by the way… thanks for the covers."

Toph walked back to the campsite with her arms resting at the back of her head, Sokka let a deep breath escape from his lungs and then faced the night sky. "Good night Toph."

She interrupted her march, once again her face was winning a beautiful red color, but she somehow managed to ignore her feelings and keep her coolness. "Don't stay up long Snoozles!"

He nodded in agreement and then saw Toph leaving, a soft smile drawn on his face when looking at the full moon on top of him. "I want to protect her Yue, please keep an eye on her at night."

Toph reached the camp site and rested herself in the cold ground, she couldn't believe she was weak enough to do what she did, but somehow she was glad, for the first time ever, Toph was able to draw a face inside her memories, his face. "…So that's how Sokka looks like…" A smile was drawn on her face but she did nothing to hide it, she just laid down and let sleep to take her away from reality, inside of her dreams, she could see Soka's face smiling at him, and she smiling back.

* * *

Most… sleep, 1:55am… exam in a few hours… most… (Faints)…


End file.
